Dreams Are Life Changing
by bysm1114
Summary: Bella Swan woke up one morning and found she had the weirdest dream ever. Or was it a dream. She wakes up pregnant, but not with her boyfriend, Edward, but with someone else. Now she must leave for good, maybe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up with the weirdest thoughts. I couldn't understand the dream I had last night. It was of me and… my best friend.

At least I think it was a dream. I hope so. Jasper and I have never, ever, ever been like that. I mean I have a boyfriend and he has Alice.

It was so vivid though!

I rolled over and screamed into my pillow.

Imagine you best friend taking your virginity instead of your boyfriend. I shuttered. Edward and I aren't even close to being ready for that.

**6 weeks later**

The longest two minutes of my life. I mean seriously.

Ugh. These things shouldn't take this long!

I picked up the sticks after two minutes.

There it was.

It was the one thing that would change my life forever.

A tiny little plus sign.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had to move away. I couldn't take it. At 18 I was pregnant with my best friend's baby and not my own boyfriend's.

I didn't want to know what Edward would say or Jasper and most of all Alice. I didn't want to hear what my parents would say or what my other friends would say. They mattered to me and so did their opinions.

I was a cowered and ran. As far as I could get.

That took me to Wisconsin Dells. I know. I know. I picked there because its plenty far away from Forks, Washington. That plus no one I know would ever think of it.

That's how I got here today, three years after I left Forks.

I had twins, a little boy and a little girl. Their names are Elena and Caleb. I love them they are my life. I don't regret them at all.

Tomorrow I'm going back to Forks. I haven't spoken to my dad in three years. I miss him so much. So that's why tomorrow I'm going to see him.

I just hope I don't see Edward, Alice, or Jasper.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I carefully buckled Caleb to my right and Elena to my left, in the plane seat.

"Mommy this seat's unconfortedble," Caleb whined.

"I'm sorry honey. How about I start you each a movie?" I took out two portable DVD players from my carry-on. I put on a princess movie for Elena and a car movie for Caleb.

They sat quietly until Elena started shifting in her seat.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her.

"My tutu's in da way!!" she complained. I had bought her a tutu for a dance class and she refused to take it off. That plus a little tiara I got her. She looks like such a pretty princess with her blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

Both Caleb and Elena have Jasper's blue eyes. Elena has Jasper's blonde hair and Caleb has my brown hair.

"Let me fix that." I put the tray down on the seat in front of her and set the DVD player on it.

The rest of the plane ride my kids were silent and they watched movies.

I had my car shipped to the airport in Seattle so it was there when I got there. My kids and I gathered up our things and walked to my car.

"Mommy are we gonna see grandpa?" Caleb said bouncing up and down in his car seat.

I smiled. "Yes we are and it's going to be a surprise for him."

They both started screaming in delight at that we are surprising him.

I laughed.

When we arrived at the old house, I parked my car in the driveway and turned off the ignition.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I let the kids out of their car seats they ran to the door. I laughed and followed them. I watched as they both pounded on the door.

My dad opened the door a little confused.

"Grandpa!" Elena and Caleb yelled.

The look on his face was priceless. I laughed.

He looked down at them and up at me. "Bella?" he asked, not quite believing I was there.

"The one and only!" I laughed.

My dad gasped and ran to hug me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Oh Bella," he sobbed into my shoulder. Was he crying?

"Daddy its okay come on let's go inside," I pulled him to the house. "Elena, Caleb, let's go inside."

They all followed me inside. I set my bags down and looked around. It was all so much the same.

"How long are you three staying and I have… grandchildren?"

I smiled. "Yeah… they are three. Elena Marie and Caleb Lee. Elena is wearing a tutu because she refuses to let me take it off. Caleb loves cars and anything that goes fast. We are staying for about a week, I guess, but daddy, please keep it on the down low. I don't want all my old friends coming after me."

"Alright, kiddo. I will."

"Good. Look dad I'm really tired. Can you watch the kids while I take a nap? Come get me if you need help."

"I will. You get some sleep."

I walked to my old room and collapsed on my bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up and it was already dark out.

I walked downstairs and looked around. Elena and Caleb were already sound asleep on the couch in the living room. Elena had half of herself covered up and half not so I pulled the covers up to her shoulders careful not to wake her up.

I went to the kitchen next. I pulled out some milk and warmed it up. I dank it and took some sleeping pills to help me o back to bed.

The next morning I got myself dressed and then woke up the twins to dress them.

"Bella!" my dad called.

"Huh?" I called as I poured Elena and Caleb a bowl of Cheerios without and milk.

"I was wondering… do you mind if I take Caleb fishing with me today?" he asked shyly.

"That's alright. Just make sure he wears a life jacket and don't go on any boats with him. Oh and don't allow him on any docks and don't let him near the water. I don't want him to drown. Dad, watch over him all day for me."

"Okay, I promise. I'm about to head out so if you get him a jacket and some shoes on I'll load my car and head to Billy's."

I nodded and went to get him some shoes on. I did the straps on his shoes and put his coat on.

"Sweetie Grandpa's going to take you fishing. You be good for him. I'll see you later today and have fun," I said as I put him in the car seat that my dad put in his car.

"Kway mwommy," Caleb said.

I kissed his forehead and turned to my dad. "Take good care of my little boy. I don't want a scratch on him."

My dad smiled and nodded. I watched them drive away and went back into the house.

"Elena honey let's go out."

She bounded to me and pulled me to the door, eager as a puppy that had to go to the bathroom.

I put her coat on her and I put one on myself then opened the front door and locked it behind me.

"Where are we goin?" Elena said.

"On a walk sweetie. Just walk with me."

My daughter began skipping down the sidewalk. I followed her a few feet behind. I smiled at my little girl's happiness.

I just wish her dad was here. Well he could be here. I just don't know if it's right to tell him. To ruin his life. Jasper deserves better. He most certainly doesn't deserve to be forcibly sucked into this mess.

So why do I feel like I _need_ to tell him?

"Elena, sweetie?" I asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Baby? Let's go see Jasper."

"Who's Jwaspar?" she asked.

I smiled. "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. After all these years I kept all the numbers from my phone three years ago.

I just hope he didn't change his number.

I dialed his numbered shakily.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Um… Hi. Is this Jasper Whitlock's number?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. This is him speaking. May I ask who this is?"

"It's Bella Swan."

He interrupted me before I could say any more. "Bella? Oh my gosh. My have I missed you. Are you back in town? Can I see you?"

He sounded so eager to see me.

"I'm back, but I don't know how long. I can see you now, I guess, but you don't have to-"

He cut me off again. "Listen Bells. I missed you. A lot. I want to see you now. Meet me at the diner."

"Okay I guess. Jazz, I have to warn you… I have someone here with me."

"That's fine. Bring them with. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

He hung up then. I smiled to myself.

I took Elena's hand and pulled her in the direction of the diner.

"Are we gwonna swee Jwaspar?" she asked.

"Yep. You'll like him, sweetie."

"Yay!" she squealed and pulled me faster. I hurried with her.

I was so excited to see him again.

We arrived minutes later.

I walked in and looked around for a blonde haired man. He wasn't here yet. My heart plummeted.

I took a seat and found a booster seat for Elena. I sat down and looked at the menu.

Still the same old food. I knew exactly what to order for me and Elena.

The waitress came over and I ordered for Elena, Jasper, and I.

Just as she walked away, Jasper walked in the door.

I stood up and walked to him. He crushed me to his chest in a bear hug.

I stepped back and led him to the table. He sat down next to me.

"Jasper, this is Elena," I sighed and continued, "my daughter."

He gasped. "Wow. Um… daughter?" I nodded. "How old is she? She's so cute."

"She's three," I whispered.

"Oh," he said and then he began tickling her.

I laughed too watching them interact. "Don't! You'll make her pee herself!"

He stopped and smiled at me.

"She's not it though. I have a son, too. They're twins. His name is Caleb."

I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of Caleb and Elena.

"They're adorable, Bella."

"Thank you." 'That's because they're your kids,' I thought to myself. "Tell me about you. How are you and Alice?"

"Well, we got married a couple of years ago."

My heart shattered. I put on the best happy face I could muster.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." I couldn't totally tell if he was lying or not.

"Where do you work now?"

"I'm teaching kids now."

I smiled. I always thought he'd go on to be something like a teacher.

"Bells, I really missed you."

"I didn't think of you at all." He looked hurt. "Just kidding. Jasper you're my best friend I've ever had. I missed you so much, it hurts."

He smiled.

Then the waitress came to our table. She set down the plates in front of each of us.

I carefully cut up Elena's food.

"Mwommy fwank woo," she said.

"Your welcome sweetie."

She ate her food, alternating from trying to feed Jasper and feeding herself.

"She really likes you, Jazz." I smiled. I couldn't believe my luck of her loving him already.

"It's probably my good looks," he teased.

I laughed. "More like you're her-"

I stopped myself before I could say anything more. That was a close one. I almost slipped.

"I'm her what?" he asked.

"Friend," I said to fast.

"You're not telling me something Bella. I can tell your lying."

My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I-I-"


	7. Authors note

**A/n: I apologize guys for posting the same chapter twice**

**I had chapter six saved 2x for some reason**

**And one of them was actually chapter 7 and I of course posted that on**

**Stupid me**

**I thank one of my readers for pointing this out for me **


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I-I-I don't know what to say, Jazz. I don't know how to tell you," I stuttered.

"Just tell me Bella. Please," he begged.

My heart clenched. "Jazz…"

"Bella…"

I sighed. "She's yours."

"What?"

"She's yours Jasper. She and Caleb are yours."

"They-They are my what?"

"Come on Jazzy. Let's go to the park across the street."

I took his hand and picked up Elena. I set down some money and walked outside with them.

Once we got across the street I set Elena down and said, "Elena go play on the slide."

She ran as quickly as she could to the slide.

I motioned for us to sit on a nearby bench and he followed.

"Will you please explain now?"

"They're your kids. We… you know… that one time and it happened."

"Oh god, Bella! I didn't use a condom did I?" I slowly shook my head. He put his head in his hands.

"Jasper don't think for one minute that I don't love them because I do with every fiber of my being. I can't imagine life without them. Jazz they're the best thing anyone has given me."

He lifted his head a little.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked, disbelieving.

"No, Jasper. The kids are great, I promise."

"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me?" He looked like I ran over his puppy.

"Jazz, I had to. I couldn't ruin your life like that. You're my best friend. I refuse to ruin your life this way. I couldn't face Edward, Alice, and most of all you and Charlie. I was a coward. I ran because I wanted a way out. I didn't want anyone bothered by the mess I created. Looking back I probably should have stayed, but honestly I've been afraid to come back for a long time. I didn't decide to come here until about a week ago."

"Bella this isn't a mess you created. Its mine, above anyone's fault. If I had worn a condom or not have been a horny teenager and left my best friend, who clearly had a boyfriend, alone none of this would have happened."

"Speaking of ex boyfriends… how's Edward?"

"Umm…. I think he and Tanya got married and moved to Alaska or something."

"Figures… everyone's married but me," I said more to myself.

I didn't look at him then instead I looked around for Elena. She was at the top of the slide. She looked so cute up there with her tutu on that I pulled out my camera and took a picture.

"Elena, be careful! We don't want your tutu to get all messy!" I shouted to her.

"Kway mwommy!" she yelled back.

"Bella, you're a good mom," Jasper stated.

"Thank you."

"Bella I want to meet Caleb," Jasper stated.

"Okay… He went fishing with Charlie today. I think Charlie really likes him."

He smiled. "I just… I was wondering… Bella do you want me in their life, in yours?"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had to think for a moment. "Of course I want you in my life and as for theirs…. I think I do want you in their lives. The only problem is, I have to go back home soon. I have a job now. I can't just give that up and come back here. You obviously can't go there. You have Alice now and she needs you here."

"I really messed things up didn't I?"

"No. I messed it up."

Jasper grabbed my hand. My heart fluttered. "Bella, we'll figure it out together. We can make it work. I don't want to be out of their lives again. I've been out of their lives too long."

I nodded.

He hugged me close to his chest. "I've missed you so much. I missed being like this with you."

I sighed contently. I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I better take Elena home. It's getting late."

He looked around, just now noticing that it was getting dark. "Can I see you three tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Elena! Come here."

She ran up too me holding up a rock. "Timmy," she said.

I laughed. "Did you name Timmy?"

She nodded her head.

"Well you better put Timmy down. We don't want his family to miss him."

She quickly set him down and whispered something in his 'ear.'

I giggled a little and looked up at Jasper. He had love shining in his eyes for her. I smiled.

"Say goodbye," I told Elena.

She hugged Jasper's legs and said,"Bye daddy."

Jasper froze and so did I. I couldn't believe she knew he was her dad.

He bent down and wrapped her into a hug. "Goodbye Darlin'."

I smiled all the way home.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ****Jasper's point of view**

When I drove home Alice's car was already parked in the driveway. Great.

Two years ago Alice and I were dating. I have no clue why. She's really annoying. Anyways she told me I had gotten her pregnant. I immediately asked her to marry me being the gentleman I am. It turns out she had never taken a pregnancy test, she just thought she was. I was pissed of course. I mean she had gotten me to marry her and I didn't even want to be in the relationship with her.

I've been wanting to get a divorce from her lately. All we do is argue now. I hate it.

I really missed Bella. My heart had shattered and I felt like a deep hole was in my chest when she left. Now I can't believe I have a child- no two children- with her. I was always in love with her, but as her best friend I couldn't be that way for her. I wanted to but she never felt that way for me. I watched her date Edward and couldn't do anything to stop it.

I sighed to myself. I wish I wasn't in this Alice mess.

I walked into my house and there was Alice. She was sitting in the living room chair in the dark with a small light turned on like all those movies where the wife is waiting to interrogate their husband.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled. Exactly like those movies.

"Alice calm down. I was talking with an old friend that I ran into." I didn't really want her to know I was with Bella.

"Who is this friend of yours?!"

"Isabella Swan," I mumbled.

"Bella's back?!" she squealed.

"Alice shut up. Yes she is just leave her alone. She has more important things to do."

"Then what? Talking to her best friend?"

"Yes. She has kids to take care of Alice."

"She what? Is she married?"

"No."

"Who's the kids' dad then?"

I sighed. This is exactly what I was afraid of. "I am."

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Alice stop it right now."

"No! Jasper you are my husband and you will respect me!"

"Alice what if I don't want to be your husband anymore?!" I yelled. I had finally made my decision I don't want to be with her anymore.

"Fine we'll get a divorce!" she yelled back.

"Good! I'll get the papers tomorrow and be out of here by the weekend." I stormed to the guest room and locked the door.

"Wait!" Alice yelled. Was she crying? Oh well. "Jazzy we aren't really breaking up are we?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I began packing.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Bella's Point of veiw**

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the door.

"Mommy!" Caleb ran to me.

"Hi sweety."

He smiled his cute little smile with his dimples. I love his dimples. They are just like Jasper's.

My dad walked into the hallway. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad. Do you want me to make you supper?" I asked.

"No. I'm taking my daughter and grandkids out for dinner tonight," he smiled.

I smiled back.

"Get your coats on and we'll leave."

"Okay." I put Caleb's coat on him since Elena and I still had ours on.

My dad and I walked to my car and he helped me put the kids in their car seats.

We both sat in the front seats and I drove to The Lodge, a place my dad used to take me all the time when I was younger.

When we got there, we got the kids out and walked inside.

At the serving stand the waitress met us. "Hello. Table for four?"

"Yes please," I answered.

"Right this way." She led us to a table in the middle of the roomand got the twins booster seats. She gave my father and I menus and the kids a coloring menu and crayons.

I sat down and asked my father how fishing went.

"It was fun. I helped Caleb with his rod and he even caught a fish."

I smiled widely.

"Shish! Shish! Shish!" Caleb laughed.

Charlie and I laughed.

Elena sat quietly drawing intenly with her crayons.

I looked at the menu and disided what to order for myself and the kids.

"So Bella what did you do today?" my dad asked.

"Um…" Before I could answer someone approached our table.

I looked up to see who it was. It wasn't the waitress.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Isabella Swan?" he asked._

I looked up at the man. He had beautiful green eyes, the kind you could see from across the room and bronze hair that was a mess.

I smiled."Yes?" I asked, not really sure who he was.

"Bella! It's me, Edward!"

Damn it. I was really hoping he'd say something like _Arnold Schwarzenegger!_

"Edward Cullen. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. How long have you been back in town?"

"I just got back yesterday. How are you?"

"I'm good. Everyone around here has missed you a lot though."

"I have missed everyone also." Well maybe everyone.

"Well who are these two cuties?" he asked noticing my kids for the first time.

"I ish Elena," my daughter informed him.

"How about you kiddo? What's your name?" he asked Caleb.

Caleb looked at him. "Mwommy says nawt to tawk to stwangers." After he said that he quickly covered his mouth, realizing his 'mistake.'

I laughed. "Sweetie its okay you can tell him your name. He's my friend."

"I'm Caleb," he whispered.

"Nice to meet you Caleb," Edward responded.

Caleb nodded and went back to his food.

"They are cute Bella. Well, I better be going. Tanya is waiting for me," he said glancing in what I assume

is her direction.

"Ok I'll see you around."

He turned and left.

I sighed. He is one person I never want to have him find out. Scratch that he can NEVER find out. EVER.

Ugh! My life all around is so confusingly horrible. This is _so_ Jasper's fault. _Damn it Bella! Don't you dare blame this on Jasper it is not his fault!_ My mind screamed at me.


End file.
